warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander Buhoveckey
Alexander Buhoveckey is the current Planetary Governor of Halcyon who bought his way into the Tenebras Cabal due to his vested stake in the Sephadollion Sector and previous ties to the Inquisition. A staunch Recongregationist, many believe that Alexander aims to manipulate the Sector in order to force change in the ruling classes that would further benefit his interests. His reign of planetary Governor was marked with controversy, most particularly over his ultraconservative policies, however he is considered a national hero and founding father of the modern Halcyon regime. History Early Life All records of his early life have been expunged by Inquisitorial agents. His official birth date has been given as 700.M41 but this is doubted by many within the Tenebarite Cabal who have found that dates don't quite add up. Planetary Government The Buhoveckey Dynasty next appear in Imperial Records as having become the sole rulers of Halcyon as the ruling Noble House. Like Alexander's own personal records, this data is missing and there appears to have been a large population shift at the point where documentation begins. According to local historians the Buhoveckey Dynasty had always been the rules of the planet as the chief amongst the noble families of the Paradise World. Tenebarite Cabal Appearance Tall, handsome and regularly resplendent in the height of Sephadollion fashion, Alexander Buhoveckey tries to emulate perfection in his form. His skin has been modified to be free from all blemishes and his face is said to have been almost completely reconstructed by the Magos Errant of Dedriton with archaic gene therapies and prosthetic enhancements that range from cybernetic eyes to enhanced auditory canals. Rumours persist about the legitimacy of his chin cleft and utter lack of hair loss. Alexander consistently keeps his hair in tip top shape, fielding a common shined, wet-hair look which retains considerable popularity on his homeworld. The man also sports a fierce moustache of a breadth and voluminosity perhaps greater than many a lesser man he has encountered. Personality Generally considered to be extremely vain, petulant and impossible to placate, Alexander Buhoveckey takes a great pleasure in maintaining his personal appearance with no expense spared. Regularly accompanied by a retinue of dedicated servants, he treats official engagements as a hindrance to his free time if he has not expressly invited himself along to them. Many within the Tenebarite Cabal have come to find that one of the few unifying factors amongst them is their shared loathing of the man. Relations Allies Tenebarite Cabal Jacki Vulsen Jacki loathes Alexander Buhoveckey with every fiber of her being and only tolerates him because of the generous resources he has provided for the Tenebarite Cabal. If he had retained this as the only extent of his relationship with her organisation, she would have maintained a professional respect for him, however she despises the way in which he installed himself into the group under a veil of passive aggressive threats. The fact that he is well versed in Inquisitorial doctrine and appears to have been trained as an Interrogator only serve to make Jacki distrust him even more. Alexander quite likes Jacki and one day hopes she'll put out. Rayas Mearas On more than one occassion, Rayas has threatened to exorcise Alexander as the Inquisitor is adamant that the only being that could serve to be as arrogantly interfering as a Planetary Governor with intricate knowledge of the Inquisition must be possessed by daemonic powers. The two have not seen eye to eye since the incident with the surgical knife, the rectal cranial inversion therapy and the brass table. Avarious Van Hohen The Puritan Inquisitor respects Alexander on a professional basis and is thankful for his devotion to the cause of eradicating the Vitores Tenebras. Alexander has made it one of his life's goals to try and make Avarious smile but his attempts have all been but ignored by the straight laced servant of the Imperium. Bradan Peregrem Alexander finds Bradan to be rather bland and joyless. His membership within the Cabal has been the only issue that the Planetary Governor has, as the Radical Inquisitor only became wound up in the plot thanks to sheer dumb luck, as opposed to having to bribe countless officials, call in several political favours and passive aggressively blackmail the Inquisition. Alexander is probably just jealous. Cherrice Bauyon Typically viewed as the best dressed members of the Tenebarite Cabal, and arguably the entire sector, in their own humble opinion, the duo have a familiar rapport in public matters. Of course, Cherrice and Alexander continue to compete in terms of formal dress, particularly when one is subjected to the hospitality of the other. The extended stays of Cherrice upon Alexander's Paradise World has come to be a source of tension amongst the less relaxed members of the Cabal. Cherrice is adamant that every hour of her stay on Halcyon is spent conducting professional research. Alexei de'Ossmann The Radical Inquisitor has become a favourite of Buhoveckey and they are regularly found in the same company. Both have admitted to a preference to conducting their diligent research upon the more accommodating world of Halcyon than the barran rock that is the official headquarters of the organisation. Adversaries and Enemies Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Characters Category:Imperium